The Legendary Monster Duo
by Kyuubi16
Summary: For Uzumaki Naruto two things were happening. His graduation from the academy and the arrival of his sixteenth birthday. Though something unexpected happens when he is gifted with a monster partner. A pink-haired Vampire who seems to be every thing but what her species dictates. Though with her help he may be able to achieve his dream. No harem or bashing. Reposted to remove hate.


The Legendary Monster Duo

0

Naruto x Moka

0

Author's note

0

Any bashing of any character, especially team seven members will have you blocked from my account.

0

Story Start

0

Spread over the domain of the continent known as the Elemental Nations sat several settlements. Among these settlements were a series of village with affinity towards the elements of their world. Among these vast settlement were various beings, the most abundant being human beings.

Among these human beings was an elite class of warriors known as shinobi. Progenitors in the art of shadows, elements and other art these warriors often took up jobs or settle disputes for the right price. More often than not these disputes were over land, money or even glory.

In one part of the continent sat the land of Fire, home of one of great Five Major Shinobi settlements. In this settlement Konohagakure was currently heralded as the most prosperous and powerful nation of its age.

Within the confines of the shinobi settlement one young man was currently traveling down the dirt paths. This young man with spiky blond hair wore a proud smile on his face as on his forehead a hiate-tie, the symbol of shinobi hood adorned his head.

Despite looks of skepticism and indifference nothing could ruin his mood. He passed merchants, civilians, and other shinobi as he traveled to his guardian's study. There was even the rate partner Yokai that were nearly nonexistent within the village. Despite the low number of partnered monsters that Konoha held as a result of the last war, the village retained its title of the strongest thanks to having the second highest number of shinobi within the ranks and large number of highly skilled specialists.

Prior to great shinobi wars, human and Yokai had battled for centuries. For many years, Yokai had ruled the earth when the first shinobi discovered the art of chakra. Thanks to this new skill, not to mention that people outbred nearly all matter of Yokai, they soon gain the advantage and enslaved the creatures that often made meals of humans. To defend against the more malevolent and dangerous yokai species the shinobi often either enslaved them or formed an agreement that was often shaky at best. It worked in the favor of the shinobi as some species hated other yokai even more than human, with such species as Witches looked down on by both sides.

Certain clans, like the Senju had abilities that allowed them to subdue the creatures. The ability to subdue the Bijuu with the Mokuton also helped thanks to the fear that was instilled in many species. After all, it creatures like the Kyuubi could be subdued, what chance did the lesser species have? As such this led to certain clans with abilities gaining infamy and status.

Naruto finally reached the study of his guardian. A soft "enter" was heard from the other side of the slab and Naruto quietly opened the door and slipped in silently. Kakashi Hatake sat behind his polished wood table that he had inherited from his father, Sakumo, after the man was shamed into seppuku after choosing to save his team mates over the mission.

Standing behind him was an older man, stern looking, with slightly tan skin, a sharp nose and calculating eyes. He had short, well-kept raven colored hair and blue eyes that sparkled like jewels. He was dressed in white and gold trimmed robes that most novels dressed in. Naruto had seen the man come and go several times. Asakura Moria, a retired Tokebetsu shinobi who suffered an injury that heavily crippled him. He earned a large sum of money as a teaching specialist which he used as a start-up in his business. His knowledge in business and economics allowed him to get an in of sorts in several businesses.

"Nice to see you as always Asakura-san. You summoned me Kakashi-nii-san?" Naruto politely addressed the man before talking to Kakashi. Despite how cold Moria was in general, he was always fair to Naruto so the blond had no problem addressing him with the proper suffixes. That and it was part of the training his guardian had given him.

"Uzumaki-kun, I am here to graduate you on your successful graduation. In time your sixteenth birthday will soon arrive and that calls for a special occasion. One of my clients couldn't pay for the proper avenue so I thought I would bequest to you this gift in celebration for both events. You can come out now."

Moria voice resonated throughout the room for a moment. Naruto wasn't sure what to say when someone entered the room.

At first glance, the girl could be mistaken for a relative of Haruno Sakura. She had gorgeous, light pink bubble gum hair that hung down to her hips and gem colored eyes. Though, the woman's attractiveness continued as he assessed her amazing figure. The worn out cloth she was wearing strained against her rather large breasts and rose up against her long, lean legs, barely keeping her modesty intact. Naruto was only tore away from the woman's attractiveness when Kakashi spoke up.

"Having a servant partner is a huge responsibility. Out of all the things I educated you about, this is something you will have to do on your own. Whatever you wish to do with her is your business, but please be mindful and tasteful. How you conduct yourself in public will influence what people on the outside looking so keep in mind when considering our village's image during missions and when other business is involved. You're an adult now Naruto, hopefully the village's trust in you won't be misplaced."

"Don't worry Kakashi-nii-san, I won't let you down." He said as Moria handed him a folder.

"This was given to me. This is all the information gathered about this girl and how to take care of a monster in general. Be warned boy, don't let her appearance full you, she is a vampire." He informed the young shinobi.

Naruto's eyes widened. Despite his initial misgivings about studying and history, he was still mindful of the more interesting tidbits. And among those tidbits were that Vampires were among the most powerful, violate, and downright brutal monsters.

"It will be up to you to begin training her if you wish to take her out on the field." Kakashi stated in his rather melancholic tone.

"Well boy, go bond with her." Moria practically demanded as he pushed the girl forward. The silver Rosario that hung around the girl's neck jingled a bit. "Your guardian and I have some things to discuss."

Thanking them once more, Naruto grabbed his new…acquaintance by the wrist and led her to his room. They walked through the halls of house until they reached his room. He opened the door and walked inside. The room was about the size of an average bedroom. On the right wall of the room there was a small bookcase littered with scrolls and scrambling. He also made a small desk and oil lamp along with a Futon by the wall in the middle of the room. There was also a small stash of weapons and other shinobi gear that cluttered the room. "I guess I'm going to need another futon. We really don't have any other rooms." Naruto explained to the girl.

As he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice how sad she looked.

"I…you're going to need some clothes. I'll see if I can use some of my money and buy you some new clothes. Maybe Ino might have some advice on…your stuff." He mumbled uncomfortably. "My name is Naruto, what's yours?" The girl looked at him with surprise. She blinked, looking at him with other uncertainty. "You have a name don't you?" he gently prompted.

"M-Moka…" the girl finally spoke after some quiet uneasiness. She seemed rather quiet for a vampire. They were supposed to be blood thirsty and brutal. Then again, Vampires were supposed to be really old and pale. Not pink haired girls.

A kind smile formed on Naruto's face. "Moka-chan, that's a lovely name." he told her as a blush broke out on the vampire's face. "Well then, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but call me Naruto. Let's be friends okay?" he suggested as he extended his hand.

The vampire looked at him with surprise. "Y-You…you want to be my friend?" she was a monster. A scary vampire that slaughtered people and he wanted to be her friend? Wasn't he afraid of her?

"Of course, that is, if you don't want to?" He questioned.

"No!" she said with some force, she then quickly collected herself. "I…I never had a friend before. Are you really not afraid of me?"

Naruto's smile grew wider. "What? Because you're a vampire I'm supposed to be afraid right? I'm sure if you were evil and blood thirsty you would have killed me the moment we were alone. So no, how about it? Friends?"

"I'd…I'd like that." She said as she happily took his hand. 'So warm.' She thought.

'Kind of chilly, but her hands are soft.' He thought. "Is there anything I should know, with you being a vampire and all?"

"Well…I'm not affected by Sun Light. I'm from a line of vampires that are immune to it."

"What about other things vampires don't like?"

"Well, I don't like garlic personally, but it's not poisonous to us. The mirror in reflection thing isn't true." She paused, trying to think of some other things.

"What about a wooden steak through the heart?" he asked as the girl cocked her head slightly.

"Wouldn't that kill a lot of species, especially humans?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. That was a good point. "What about water?"

"Water is especially bad for vampires. We can only deal with water if it's diluted with herbs. If not it'll sap us of our strength."

"That's good to know." Naruto stated. "What about," he started as he pointed out to the Rosario that hung from her neck. He was surprised it hadn't been taken from her and pawned off.

"This Rosario is a memento of my mother's and it keeps my other self-sealed. If it's taken off my scary other self comes out." She explained, comically doing an evil face and claws as she explained it.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this. His new friend was very becoming, but then again, there wasn't much she could do in this situation. Especially if that Rosario was suppressing her powers, rendering her not much of a threat. Any awkwardness between them had vanished as the two continued to talk, chat, and bond. Without a doubt whatever adventures that they were destined before was going to be interesting.


End file.
